A Snake's Touch
by sweet midnight kiss
Summary: People had laid too much on Harry's shoulders during the war. When Harry had killed the Dark Lord finally, a curse left by the Dark Lord causes him to fall into a coma. What will happen to Harry now after the Dark Lord's curse? Slash Pairing!


Hey I'm back but with a new love for HP fanfics! Sorry for my Naruto ones but got no inspiration for them =(. I hope everyone enjoys this and I shall carry on writing chapter two =D

* * *

*~Chapter 1~*  
Harry felt like he was frozen in time at that specific second, nothing seemed real to him at all. His wand had fallen to the floor in shock as the pressure of the war had finally been lifted off his shoulders...The only problem was that emptiness was setting in.

The cheers that surrounded Harry, seemed to fade into mere echoes until they became complete silence. Why didn't he feel like celebrating with anyone else? Why couldn't he move at all? Everything was so silent to him...It almost seemed peaceful to Harry, to finally be free of a burden that was misplaced on him.

Harry could feel his blood trickling from his wounds, reassuring him that he was still alive. His body seemed to be on the edge of collapsing from over exertion as the feeling of numbness crept slowly throughout Harry's body. Yet Harry didn't seem to think much of it because he was too focused on watching the once clear figures rushing around hugging each other...yet he was left alone.

Darkness appeared at the edge of Harry's eyes, his body seeming to finally going to collapse. None of his senses seemed to work anymore...pure silence was Harry's answer to anything he were to think or ask if he had the ability. The darkness had claimed most of his eyesight now; the only step left was for Harry to give in into the darkness consuming him slowly.

Harry didn't find a reason to fight the darkness that this moment in time and welcomed the darkness. Harry's body hit the ground hard with a thump gathering a few people's attention who was close even to hear it. Soon a few select people decided to check on their hero who had saved them all. The first one to find him was his arch-rival through school, Draco.

*~Draco POV~*  
Draco had felt pain shoot through the dark mark, only to see it slowly fade, almost as if it was going to be imprinted as a scar on his wrist. He looked at his surroundings from all sides to see if it was true that the dark lord was dead. Adrenaline was rushing through him still as he felt a giddy feeling at the thought of Voldemort being dead.

As he made his way through a corridor leading towards the forbidden forest, he came face to face with his father and his godfather who looked worse for wear. Lucius had encouraged Draco to join the light side which they had placed more faith in to win the war. The fact that Severus was playing a double spy for Voldemort and Dumbledore encouraged Draco to choose the light in order to stop Severus from risking his life any more than he had already.

"I'm glad to see you safe Dragon." Lucius managed to softly speak as the searing pain experienced through the dark mark was still affecting him as it was Severus. Draco briefly looked over their bodies to see if they had any serious wounds but looked to see Severus with a snake bite on his arm and his father had a nasty-looking gash on the side of his leg.

"How did you survive Nagini's bite?" Draco asked Severus who looked up at him and smiled softly which Draco had only the privilege of seeing a few times in his life.

"I always kept an antidote to her poison, if ever needed." Severus revealed which didn't shock Draco nor Lucius at all. Being Slytherins meant they always had back up plans and were prepared for anything. Draco then wondered if his father or godfather could confirm the death of Voldemort.

"Is the Dark Lord finally dead?" Draco asked the hope in his voice evident in his tone and his face expression. Lucius offered a nod as he pulled his wrist up to reveal the dark mark, but a faded version, almost scar like already.

"It seems Potter was able to defeat him." Severus voiced as he turned his head towards where Harry and the Dark Lord had fought. Draco had maneuvered his way round Lucius and Severus, making his way hastily towards Harry's location. Not long after he heard Lucius and Severus following him but at a slower pace because of Lucius' injury.

What Draco saw from a distance wasn't good at all in his perspective. He could hear the cheers and see figures hugging each other except one lone figure that he immediately recognised as Harry. Getting closer to him, but still a fair distance away, Draco could tell something was wrong with him.

Harry's scar was slowly trickling with blood, many shallow gashes up both his arms at random angles. His right wrist holding his wand seemed to be broken, yet Harry didn't move one bit. His eyes seemed to be staring into a specific direction, not moving at all. When Draco finally heard his father and godfather arrive behind him, Harry's body just collapsed, landing with a thump which seemed to echo within his mind.

Draco ran over to Harry's unconscious form but the only sign that Harry was alive was the shallow breathing and the rising of his chest.

*~Remus POV~*  
Remus was with Sirius when they saw the Dark Lord finally fall but their godson's hands, but they didn't see how Harry seemed off immediately after he killed him. Remus turned round quickly as he could to find himself in Sirius' arms as a sign of comfort.

With the death of Tonks by the hands of Bellatrix, Teddy had been staying with Andromeda while Remus and Sirius had been out fighting in the raids. Sirius had been there to make sure he was ok and to help him with Teddy when they weren't on a raid.  
Remus felt Sirius let go of him, both looked at each other with smiles but they focused on finding their godson. Remus felt shock when he turned round only to watch Harry's falling form. Everything seemed to slow down for him as he only registered barely that Sirius started running towards Harry who had Draco next to him already.

Not trusting himself to run over to Harry, Remus made his way slowly to where Harry was lying, his eyes never leaving Harry's body. Sirius was there, tapping Harry on the shoulder to get no response at all, worrying the people gathered round.

*~Severus POV~*

Watching his godson and the mutt hanging over Potter's body made him think something was deeply wrong with Harry. Knowing Harry's memories from his fifth year gave Severus a hidden respect for the Boy-who-lived, not that he would ever tell anyone.

It seems no one but Harry and the Dark Lord himself were witnesses to their own epic battle, leaving many questions unanswered to what was wrong with the boy. No response had come from the boy apart from his shallow breathing.

I made my way over to the boy to check to see if it was safe to move his body to the medical ward. Despite my wound, I kneeled down next to Potter's body to feel his pulse which was still present and steady. Briefly looking over Potter's body for any severe wounds, and finding none, I gestured to the mutt and my godson to move aside for a moment.

"We need to move Potter into Hogwarts and get him a healer." I told them bluntly and didn't offer them any more than that. I had a generous amount of knowledge of healing magic; however this wasn't a place I could check safely.

I saw the mutt and the wolf pick Potter's body up with Draco watching carefully in case they dropped a part of his body. All of us started to make our way back to the castle where the healing ward resided.

*~Everyone POV~*  
Everyone made their way to the medical ward, where over the years Harry had gained his own special bed for appearing in there so many times. Sirius and Remus carefully lay Harry's body on the bed, trying to be mindful of any injuries that were hidden from view. As soon as they moved away, Snape got his wand out and cast a diagnosis spell over Harry to see what came up.

The parchment nearest to them started to magically list the results of Snape's diagnosis. Lucius had picked it up to glance through the results but after the symptoms, a letter of sorts was being written out. Lucius mentally read the symptoms out to himself before he got to the letter which was nearly finished being written out.  
_"Let's see... burn scars on his back, long diagonal scars down his back, minor scratches on both his arms, minor after effects of the cruciatus curse, mental exhaustion, vitam vivere rursus curse..." _Lucius read before he got to the message which had finally finished being written out.

"Whoever has cast this has found Harry Potter's body. I didn't damage him too badly physically but mentally is another tale. The curse I've used is an ancient dark curse only ever used to torture the most unfortunate to experience it. The curse is known as the Life Relive curse which may sound harmless unless you've lead a life such as Harry's.

Seeing scars as the symptoms will hint that Harry Potter had been abused every year going back to his muggle relatives, let's not forget the trials I put him through each year trying to revive myself. How easy people turned on him, making out he would turn into my successor after killing me.

The Harry Potter in your world will only wake up if life repeats itself exactly the same way, which I doubt entirely. He will have his memories but he may change the outcome of his life completely knowing how his first attempt at life was.

This is my final present to the Wizarding World. Taking away their saviour only for the chaos to begin again!  
Voldemort"

Lucius had grown pale reading the message gaining odd looks from the rest of the room.

"Lucius what's wrong?" Severus asked staring at his lifelong friend who had been through almost everything with him during the death eater meetings. He knew the results were on that page but nothing could seriously be wrong with Potter he was hoping.

"Seems Voldemort had one final trick up his sleeve concerning his death." was all Lucius said before handing the note to Severus who then read it out to the other occupants of the room. Everyone was too shocked when hearing the news but for different reasons.

Remus and Sirius had known about the abuse done by the muggles, much to their disdain. Harry had to be slightly pressured into telling him about the scars they each had seen many times. The ancient curse was what shocked them knowing how hard life was on Harry.

Severus and Draco had always thought that Harry was the pampered heroic image of the light, having everything at his beck and call whenever he wanted. Severus forgot to look beyond the images he saw in the boy's mind, knowing the signs shown of abuse and neglect often seen in his slytherins after every new term. Severus wondered how Harry managed to hide it from everyone this long and be able to still smile and find happiness knowing his fate at 17.

Draco felt his known vision of Harry Potter shatter before him as he remembered Harry saving him from the flames during the final battle. They had only been close to a truce just before the final battle before declaring it as soon as the battle had started. He was envious of the make belief life he thought Harry led with the fortune and fame and held resentment against him when he rejected his friendship. He only hoped in the next life, Harry managed to make his life much easier or maybe become his friend from the beginning.

Remus and Sirius decided to stay with Harry so he wasn't alone while Severus and Draco helped out Madam Pomfrey with healing the wounded. Lucius had left to wonder how to break the news of their saviour to the public.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter ^^ I'm on holiday in a few days so expect the next chapter round the 25/26th =) the curse Voldemort cast was the Life Relive curse ^^ anywho Ja Ne! Kisa xXx


End file.
